


Song Drabbles

by topghoulatbasuke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angelic Kagami Taiga, Bottom Kagami Taiga, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topghoulatbasuke/pseuds/topghoulatbasuke
Summary: Basically, i'm going to be adding and taking out songs that I think fit the ship 'Kagami Taiga/Generation of Miracles' and making drabbles about the song, in the first chapter it's just going to be the song playlist, feel free to comment any songs that you think fit the ship and if you have a drabble idea feel free to add that in the comment section as well, thank you!





	1. Songs

  * Kendrick Lamar-Swimming Pools (Drank)
  * Passion Pit-Carried Away
  * MGMT-Electric Feel
  * TWO DOOR CINEMA CLUB-WHAT YOU KNOW
  * Disclosure-Help Me Lose My Mind (Mazde Remix)
  * Blackbear-Dirty Laundry
  * Rizzle Kicks-Skip To The Good Bit 
  * Mindless Self Indulgence-Sex For Homework 
  * Panic!At The Disco-Let's Kill Tonight
  * Childish Gambino-3005
  * Nicki Minaj ft Beyonce- Feeling Myself
  * Muse- Knights Of Cydonia
  * KONGOS-Come Get Me Now
  * Arctic Monkeys-R U Mine?
  * Finger Eleven-Paralyzer
  * Simon Curtis-Flesh
  * The Weeknd-Crazy In Love
  * Kygo-Stole The Show
  * B.o.B ft Nicki Minaj- Out Of My Mind
  * The Cab-Lock Me Up
  * Nine Inch Nails-Closer
  * Halsey-Control
  * One Direction ft The Weeknd-Stockholm Syndrome-Wicked Games



      You can listen to the playlist here:

<https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLReBvdvR2-H02swYIBTaVo0R8WlOOz-X8>


	2. Swimming Pools (Drank)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first song drabble (Kendrick Lamar-Swimming Pools (Drank)

Kagami was tired, he'd cleaned the house from top to bottom in a matter of two hours, no wonder he felt like he could faint. The state of his roommates' rooms was unbearable, underwear hanging from the tops of their closet doors, sweet wrappers littering the rooms floor. He needed a beer, Kagami made his way towards the kitchen, feeling a headache coming over him. One beer couldn't hurt, besides, it's not like Kagami would actually get drunk...

Akashi sighed heavily once he saw the familiar oak door and creaked it open, only to be greeted by a very revealed Kagami, with an empty beer bottle slowly sliding out of his grasp. He must admit that he would ravish the little minx right then and there, but he wanted the perfect moment for him and Kagami to finally make love, right after he confessed his undying love for the angel also known as Kagami Taiga. 

"A-*hic* Akashi, i'ts too hot!" Kagami bellowed sitting up, whilst scratching the back of his neck, but before Akashi could answer, the door was slammed open and Kagami winced, bringing the bottle to his mouth but not finding any liquid came out of the bottle. Frowning deeply Kagami dragged himself up and twirled his way back to the kitchen, his unbuttoned school shirt not covering much, twisting around his hips and enveloping his curves. Akashi turned himself away from the mouth-watering dance that Kagami had hypnotized him in towards the gawking idiots that he hates so much to call 'friends'. Midorima was the first to speak,pushing his steamed glasses up to hide his receding blush, muttering something along the lines of 'Oha Asa warned me to keep away from Leo's today.'

Kagami came back, strolling through whilst twisting the cap off a new beer, he was feeling a little bit feisty, adrenaline rushing through him, feeling more alive then ever. He stopped in front of Akashi, flashing him his eyes and turning towards him. Akashi could feel himself being pushed down, his back collided with the couch and he felt pressure on his hips. Kagami licked his lips and rocked slowly against Akashi's hips, taking a short sip of his beer before breathing in the intoxicating air that filled the living room. He felt his breathing fasten as Akashi grinded his hips into him, multiple gasps were heard and Kagami turned his head, glaring at the people who dare interrupt his and Akashi's sexy time. He quickly softened his glare though after turning around and seeing the shocked faces of the rest of the 'Generation of Miracles'. A smirk overcome Kagami's face as he stared at them for a while before licking and biting his lips. Seconds later a moan came from Kagami as Akashi licked his sensitive nipple up and down repeatedly before biting roughly. Looking up at Kagami, Akashi stole a wet, messy kiss and continued to flick Kagami's nipples teasingly with his fingers, Kagami turned yet again and motioned the rest of the GoM to come join with one single finger motion. He felt rough hands grasp his ass cheeks in a strong hold, and he let out a short gasp before being ravished by a pair of equally wet lips, tongues battling for dominance, tasting each others unique tastes.

Kagami yawned loudly, sitting up in his bed whilst stretching out his long arms, cracking a few back bones. He felt a hand snake its way around his waist and shivered, following the tanned arm until it came across an infamous Aomine Daiki. He shook the arm off carefully and slowly realized that the whole house was in his bed. Sighing heavily, Kagami made his way to the kitchen to start up breakfast, it wasn't like they did anything last night he has the warmest body heat and sometimes those idiots need to get warm. However Kagami didn't know why his hips hurt so much, they might've just pushed him out of bed. 

 

E N D 

O F    D R A B B L E    O N E

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments in the previous chapter, I'll definitely use those two songs that were recommended and YAAAS AOKAGA FLESH. And i'm so sorry this is my first attempt at smut and I know, I know i'm not good at it and they don't even actually have it, but it is my first so hopefully i'll get better if i'm writing another smut drabble.


	3. Passion Pit-Carried Away

Aomine sighed heavily, him and Kagami had gotten in another stupid argument. He should've just done the dishes without complaint and Kagami wouldn't be completely ignoring him, making him make his own food and making him sleep on the couch, which no matter how many naps Aomine takes on, isn't nearly as comfortable as an actual bed. Especially when it has his warm, baby-angel Taiga in. Shit. It was time to apologize Daiki, just knock at the door of your-no, Kagami's bedroom, see if he answers said door, if he does cuddle for the rest of the evening, if not, worry your fucking brains out.

But before Aomine could knock on the door, a tired, wet-eyed Kagami, clad in a black jumper with matching tracksuit bottoms opened it, his bangs barely over his eyes and his red lips puffy.

"I'm sorry bab-"Aomine started, but was quickly interrupted as those red, puffy lips connected with his, all thoughts of worry seemed to fade away as Kagami slid into his arms. Kagami was so warm, he missed this, him and Kagami cuddling, they usually just call each other when they need sex, food or basketball. Actually, talking about sex...

Aomine felt a huge whack on his head, it's almost like Kagami could hear his thoughts. Kagami grinned widely, tilting his head to one side whilst crossing his arms, Aomine smiled back, 

"I don't know if you realized this but everything from 'sex, food and basketball' you actually said, or am I really a mind reader, Daiki?" Kagami bent towards Aomine, kissing him delicately before being dragged into a greedy make-out session. "Woah, calm down tiger," Kagami teased after catching his breath.

"Shut the fuck up and let me fuck you already." Kagami smirked, feeling a strong grip on his ass and friction against the front of his pants. Their lips touched, tongues fighting for dominance, groins touching, shirts being ripped off. They started off soft, Aomine preparing him thoroughly, loosening him up from the last couple of days they haven't been down each others pants, before entering and fucking Kagami's brains out, the both of their throats sore from the shouting of each others names. "Ah, shit Kagami, i'm gonna cum!" Before Aomine could reach his climax though, Kagami changed their positions, riding both of their climaxes out for as long as their body's would allow them. After catching his breath, Aomine couldn't help but think that "you riding me was so fucking hot, do it aga-"

"Shut the fuck up, dumbass and clean me up!" Kagami shouted, his face as red as his hair, cum dripping down his chest and out of his hole.

It's official, another round it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT IN THE COMMENTS.  
> It means a lot that you guys want me to carry on with this work, don't forget to give me any ideas on another chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment to give me any ideas of what I should do for my first song drabble.


End file.
